


Ad Astra

by Khloe_Renovva



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloe_Renovva/pseuds/Khloe_Renovva
Summary: Khloe Bellatrix finds herself in a new and unknown world of the outside. She has always been expected to follow her parents footsteps, but now that she has a chance, will she choose her way or continue on?Trying to help her sister become what she dreams to be, Aldora must learn to adapt to drastic changes and understand her ‘new’ sister. Will she give up or purse on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayli Pandora Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bayli+Pandora+Paris).



The song was a lie. A complete lie. If things were to go by my gut, it would have been a song full of curses and nasty language.  
I finished the last note of the song and slumped onto my bed, sighing at the ceiling. On every note of the song, I thought about how I hate the happy song and my life so much. I never particularly liked singing, only doing it to appease my parents though I have to admit that, yes, I do have an amazing voice. People have said as much too. They have always told me who wonderful and beautiful my voice was and that I should go for classes.  
My parents biggest dream for me isn't much like the other parents. Their dream for me is that I would be a famous singer, rising above everybody else.  
Over my rotting corpse.  
I have my dreams too! I swear that no matter how long I live, I would never understand why my parents would ever force me to follow in their footsteps through the music industry. My anger was fizzling through me so greatly that I rather would have just exploded. I turned onto my stomach, facing down and burying my head in my soft pillow.  
"K!" My mother screamed questionably from downstairs. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
"Soon!" I answered like the good and hardworking girl my parents expect me to be. My life has always been about expectations. Expect this, expect that. Do what you are expected to do.  
Arghhh…  
A total of five minutes of peace in my room, a faint knock sounded on my bedroom door and I was instantly on my feet, fearing that it was my mother. I hastily packed my bedroom floor as I beckoned loudly with my voice for the person outside my door to enter. I heard, more than I saw, my bedroom door open with a soft click and close with a soft thud. I got up from where I was unsuccessfully trying to keep my belongings, opening my mouth to explain the mess as I turned. But it wasn't my mother leaning against my bedroom door, smiling faintly at me. I immediately paled at the sight that had greeted me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Khloe." That sweet and lovely voice caressed my very soul and existence.   
I gaped.  
I don't believe it. It had been years and it was impossible. Utterly impossible, and yet… I suddenly became aware that my room was in a complete mess and I was a mess to start off with.   
"You don't have a room,” I said as welcomingly as possible, trying not to tremble. From fear or excitement, I don't know. "Your room became a storeroom. I shifted your things over. Except for clothes."   
I gulped as I realized what is going to happen tonight. I was going to share a room with her. It had been so long that I had slept with her, forget about seeing even a glimpse of her in the years that we were apart. And she - she had changed… a lot. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. I could just feel it in my bones that the teenager I knew was gone now. Perhaps still there but little left.   
"I won't be going back anymore." She said with unwavering calmness that so how got me very irritated. I opened my mouth to tell her to just drop it when she continued, "I have finished my studies."   
I stared.   
The teenager that I had once known was now back as a full-grown woman. She had finished her studies and she didn't tell me? A dull, roaring void opened in me.   
"You finished your studies." It wasn't much of a question but she nodded all the same.   
"Is there a ceremony or something like that?" I asked, trying to calm the raging heart as she nodded.   
She took out clean clothes from her luggage and made her way to the bathroom. She was just at the threshold of it when she turned and said, "Sleep, Khloe. We travel tomorrow. I got something to show you there." She said with a wink.   
"But - mother and father… They -"   
"They refuse to come."   
I stared at her, eyes as wide as saucepans. She just smiled at me, as if the refusal of our parents meant nothing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Translucent steam drifted out of the bathing chamber. I sat quietly on my bed, patiently waiting for my sister to emerge, but as time went by, my restlessness increased.   
Not as patient, I thought.  
Giving up on waiting and doing nothing, I eased off the bed and walked to my bookshelf and back to my bed, taking with me my favourite book. Just as I finally fully engrossed with my book, a motion by the bathroom caught my attention. I raised my head to see my sister stepping out of the bathing chamber, steam trailing in her wake. She fingers through her hair as she moves to my wardrobe and, taking her comb with her and my eyes, tracking every movement she made. Realizing that I was no longer in the mood to be mad, I signed heavily and closed my book with a thud.   
I stared at my sister, who is currently trying to untangle the knots in her hair, in front of the mirror. I coughed, drawing her attention towards me. Without acknowledging that I tried, she just said, "You know you don't have to do that right?"   
She threw her comb back into her bag from the mirror and faced me.   
"Why aren't you even asleep? We have to be early in the wee hours of the morning."   
Silence.   
We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, gazes unflinchingly. I finally opened my mouth and said, "I want to talk to you."   
My voice was hoarse, as if I have been screaming non-stop. I expected a glare or a scolding but all she did was sit on the bed and adjust herself as if getting comfortable. A few heartbeats later, I asked her again, "Why didn't you come back home?"   
The question didn't come out as I intended it to. And once again, silence reigns.  
My sister's head is now hanging low, hair limp and face etched with embarrassment.   
"Why?" I asked louder this time, pushing her for an answer.   
"Because - because I didn't want to face the wrath of our parents." came her answer.   
I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Her fear of our parents made her leave, made her go, made me live all by myself in this hell hole. The air in my room was too thick, the space too small. Couldn't breathe - was going to explode -   
And I did.   
"You left me," I said, barely a whisper.   
My sister finally brought her head up and looked at me.   
"You left me," I said louder this time. "You left me." I snorted, words laced with venom. I looked right into the now dull baby blue eyes and there all my anger l, frustration, sadness, loneliness, and all my other emotions at her. The hate in my eyes, that was directed at her, sent my sister flinching as if I had just hit her. Then, my sister burst into tears.   
I stared.   
Never, never in all the time I had known her, had she ever cried before. Or at least not on my record.  
"I'm s-so-sorry." She sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to come back because I didn't want to see mum and dad again but I didn't think of you. I only came back because I had to." She cried even harder. "I'm sorry."   
A part of me broke to see my sister cry but I was so enraged at her leaving me that I just couldn't think straight.   
"Did you really ask mum?" I tried asking in a nicer, calmer, tone but it came out as icy as the colour of my eyes was.   
Aldora nodded again and said, "She said no, of course. They never supported my dreams anyways. I just shrugged and told her that I didn't care. She didn't even bother answering me back."   
I stared.   
What? She shrugged and mum didn't say anything?   
"Don't tell me what that look means." Aldora broke the confused silence.   
We stayed there, sitting on the bed, staring at each other until I apologized, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't really mean to. I just-you-I…" I sighed. "You just left me without a word and felt so… betrayed. Scared. Lonely. I mean, you were my everything at that time. You were the only one who accepted me for who I am and my best friend. You don’t run away from me or see me as a monster. For you to just leave without a word…” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. “ Mom and Dad said that you were dead.”  
I wasn’t sure my sister was breathing.   
“ I asked them to bring me to the funeral, they said no. I asked them to bring me to your grave, to let me see where you were buried, they said no. For the first year or so, I went mad. Beyond mad.” My sister’s face went white with fury. Fury that wasn’t directed at me. “I didn’t- wouldn’t- couldn’t eat. Didn’t want to do anything than to sleep, wake up, stare blankly at the ceiling, and cry. I didn’t care if I died. I was actually waiting to die so that I could be with you again.” I let out a shaky breath.  
“I didn’t know but I decided to just stop surviving and start living. So from that day on, I kept making presents for you and asked Mum and Dad to bring them to your grave on special occasions like your birthday. Guess they went into the bin instead.” I shrugged. “I continued making presents for you but since Mum and Dad weren’t going to the grave anymore, I kept them ever since. But not one second have I not think that I was responsible for your “death”. I couldn’t- and I would never stop thinking that I was a monster and I always increased your burden.”   
Tears flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks. I expected to get a scolding or beating and acknowledgement of what I have admitted. To her and myself. I didn’t dare look up, bracing myself mentally and physically for the impact to come. So lost in my thoughts, I flinched when I felt a pair of hands on my chin, lightly lifting my head.   
“Look at me.”   
I refused and kept hanging my head, shutting my eyes. “Look at me.” A command.  
This time, I did. I brought my head and opened my eyes, knowing that they were the eyes of sorrow, loss, and defeat.  
“You are- and will never be a monster,” Aldora said with a voice I have never heard of before. Some part of me recoiled at it. “They are your instincts and they are natural feelings. Your flaws make you. Never ever think that they are shortcomings.”   
She gently kissed my forehead and continued, “I love you because you are my sister and you are just the way you are. I understand because we have been through the same things and can relate. I am so, so sorry that I have left you and I swear that I would never leave you like that ever again.”  
“Dangerous words, sister.” I sneered, trying to lift the solemn feeling in us.   
Aldora just smirked at me as if she knew what I was doing. “You have a choice. One, we wake up before the sun comes up tomorrow and leave, getting your passport first, of course. Two, we tell Mum and Dad about this and then let them decide.”  
“The first,” I replied without hesitation.   
Yes. Yes, I was finally leaving this hellhole. The overwhelming emotions must have somehow shown on my face because my sister burst out laughing and said between laughs,” Yeah. I get it.” I smiled as she continued, “Sleep, you’ll need it tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

I was awakened by loud noises in my living room. I cracked open my eyes and it immediately adjusted to the darkness of the room. A crash sounded as I sat up on my bed and listened attentively to the screaming downstairs.   
It is probably Dad, coming home drunk again. I thought to myself while lying back down onto the bed.   
This happens often in our family and I learned to get used to the ruckus since young. If it wasn't mum going clubbing with her girlfriends, it will be Dad coming home really, really drunk. Or not, it's the both of them coming home drunk to their heads. They would blast music horribly loud in the middle of the night, rousing me from sleep. If not, it will be them tangled up in the sheets together, Mum moaning loud enough that I can't sleep, or picking a fight over the tiniest things.   
Children.  
I am living with children.   
I rolled my eyes at the thought and gave my bedroom door a vulgar gesture before turning to my side, burying my head in my pillow in an attempt to block out the noise.   
About fifteen minutes later, the shouting didn't cease, it actually just got louder. Suddenly I remembered something. My sister is home and she was supposed to be in the same room as I am. I turned to my left just to find a cold, empty bed. Worry and dread pooled in my gut. A thousand questions came to my head.   
Where is she?   
What happened?   
Why isn't she in bed? It is already two in the morning.   
Then, a worse thought came to my mind.   
What if she passed Dad and they are fighting now?   
What should I do?   
My hands fisted painfully in my hair, as if I am going to yank it out any moment. Soon, the worry and dread gnawed at me so badly that I am unable to resist it's call anymore.   
I got out of bed and shuffled my way to my bedroom door. I silently opened it and walked down the steps towards the living room, flowing the sound of the screaming. The closer I got, the clearer the screaming became. The first sentence I heard clearly was, " You don't control her life!"  
My sister.   
"Don't tell us what to do with your sister!" That was undoubtedly Dad. And when he screams like that…   
I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed. But my hand went to the doorknob and twisted, as if someone was guiding me. The door opened with a small creak and what I beheld in the room was enough to send my knees buckling.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it. I absolutely couldn't believe what they were arguing about. I stood there, dumbfounded. I knew that I was definitely going to get a tongue-lashing from my parents tomorrow morning but this… By the Gods, this sight is worse than my parents coming home rip-roaring drunk.  
Dad acted first.   
"Go back to your room, Khloe," Dad growled furiously at me. "This… discussion does not concern you."   
"Like hell, it doesn't." My sister retaliated so daringly that I inwardly flinched. I opened my mouth to say something when my sister continued, "You are also not, I repeat not, entitled to do anything for and to her. Especially when you are both such cruel parents."   
Mum lost it then.   
"What do you mean by we are not good parents? Your father and I have down everything we could for the both of you, and you dare speak about and to us this way? I raised you better than that!”   
I thought about all the times that our parents were with us. They were either scolding us or just too engrossed with whatever new drama is up. I tallied up the good and the bad, knowing my answer immediately. I opened my mouth to say something when my father turned so fast my eyes could barely catch, and threw the mug near his hands right at Aldora’s head.   
I screamed. No- No, please. I begged God, anyone, who was listening, to spare her. I didn’t care about me, just… My sister, don’t, please. Please I will give you anything! Anything- PLEASE!   
I couldn’t stand to watch. Couldn’t- No, I will not fear anymore. My senses and emotions suddenly dialled up to a hundred as I twisted to face my father with rage in my eyes that could devour the world. Our father, lost in his fury, didn’t see me pounce on him till it was too late.   
“Don’t you touch her!” I bellowed my hatred, pouring all my anger into it. From the corner of my eyes, I saw my bleeding sister launching herself at our mother.   
I saw red.   
I couldn’t take it anymore as I punched my father, his nose breaking from the impact. I drew my hand and kept punching and kicking and screaming at him, having a slight satisfaction when I heard bone crunch and blood drew with every blow. As time went by, my arm started getting tired and my father took that to his advantage. With one quick movement, he flipped me onto my back and bashed me right in my face. My teeth sang as they collided with his fist. Distantly, I heard Aldora scream. I braced myself for the next blow but what happened next was something least expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Agonizing pain seared through me the moment the impact did. The impact was so strong I couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t draw a breath. A blood-curdling scream sounded from my far right. I guess I didn’t expect what was coming. Pieces- no, glass bits were being shoved into me and the pain was unbearable. At my pained scream, my father further pushed the bits into my abdomen. My sister apparently wasted no time knocking our mother unconscious using God knows what. From the tears that leaked out of my eyes and clung onto my lashes, I saw Aldora bring the heavy pot and knocked our father out cold. If we weren’t in this situation, I would have laughed so hard just seeing the expression on father’s face. I always wondered who will be the one who’s leash breaks first and do that.   
My sister jumped over our father’s unconscious body and attempted to lift me had I not given her a look that said that if she tried I would be screaming till glass breaks. Aldora lifted her hand in defeat.   
“I’m going to get help then pack our things.” She gave me a look. “You don’t mind me looking through your things do you?”  
I shook my head. “As long as you don’t flip anything open and- you get what I mean.”  
Aldora nodded. She turned around and walked about three steps before turning back, eyes shooting dagger at me.   
“What?”  
“If you ever pull that type of stunt ever again, I will personally carve your death.”   
I snorted at the comment but winced. Aldora only rolled her eyes and ran upstairs. I tried moving- or at least move to a sitting position- but the pain in my abdomen was excruciating. I might- think I really did scream so loud that glass broke.   
The next few moments were a total blur. The last thing I remembered was feeling the soft skin of Aldora’s hands before pain and sleep claimed me.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aldowa! Aldowa!” I shouted enthusiastically.  
Upon hearing my calls, my elder sister stepped out of her room and hauled me up onto her hip. “Yes, my gem?” She asked while tickling my tummy.   
I squealed in delight.  
“Are we going out?” I asked curiously, eying the knee-length dress my sister placed on her bed.   
She sighed. “You are too smart for your own good. What am I ever going to do with you when you grow older, huh Sapphire?”  
I just shrugged my small shoulders and raised a brow at her, a gesture she so frequently made. I wriggled out of grasp and ran to my room, plucking a matching dress and ran back to Aldowa’s room. She laughed at my eagerness but I just put my hands on my hip. At the sight, Aldowa laughed even harder. When she had finally composed herself, she gave me a wink and did a quick of her hair and makeup before dressing me accordingly. When Aldowa was packing our bags, I bounded to my room and pulled out my tiara- my second birthday gift from my sister- and placed it on top of my well-formed hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror before dashing back downstairs. Upon seeing me, my sister smiled knowingly.   
“So?” I asked, giving her my best innocent smile. Aldowa just shook her head at me.   
“Let’s get going, shall we? We wouldn’t want to be late.”  
I nodded my head, excited for this new ‘trip’ we are about to embark on.


	8. Chapter 8

I rose to consciousness and tried taking in every detail I could without opening my eyes. I was in a quiet- very quiet- room. A blast of cold air coming from my right confirmed that this room isn’t home. There were soft beeping sounds of...machines and someone breathing deeply and evenly beside me. I opened my eyes to see that I am in a very unfamiliar room and place. I turned my head to the left and saw machines at work. I looked down at myself and was stunned. I was bandaged up as if I had survived a car crash or what and needles and plasters of all shape and size adorned my skin. I let out a slow deep breath and pivot my head to my right, spotting a person sleeping.   
Her hands were folded together, cradling her head while her ice blond hair was spilled across her face, covering most of her face.   
Aldora. She was safe. Not alive, safe. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh before reopening my eyes and looking back down at her. Instead, she was awake, livid, and glaring daggers at me.   
I gave her a sheepish smile.  
“The doctors got to operate on you for at least six hours,” Aldora said sternly. “And, my promise still holds, I’m going to kill you if you are going to pull this type of stupid stunts ever again.”   
I winced. “Sorry.” After a few heartbeats of silence, I asked, “How long was I out? How long more before we can travel?”  
Aldora sighed. “To answer your first question, two days.” I gaped. “To answer your second question… quite a while I think. The doctors demanded you to have a month's rest before they start on some physiotherapy and stuff like that.” Aldora shrugged. “I’m not a doctor, dunno.”  
“What?!” I was shocked- no, beyond shocked. “But you ceremony… how…?”  
My sister just waved a dismissive hand at me and explained, “The ceremony is in three months, I just wanted to get out of here.”  
I blinked. Once. Twice.   
“Hospital fees?”I croaked.  
“Dealt with. How it is none of your concern.” Aldora finished.  
For some random reason, I didn’t put up a further argument.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months passed in a flurry and I am now able to get out of the damn hospital to go for a walk. The moment the nurse came in to give me the news, I was as excited as a five-year-old kid going for an adventure. Steppin out of the bathroom, I winced as Aldora rubbed a particularly sore spot. A sudden knock sounded on the door and Aldora got up to answer it while shooting a look that said, go and get changed. I’m starving.   
I rolled my eyes.   
By the time I came out, changed and ready, Aldora was a bit pale. I questioned her but she refused to tell me anything except the fact that there were police gentlemen at the door.   
“Anyways, we should be leaving soon. Like, to France.”  
“France?”  
Aldora nodded. “I got something to show you there.”  
We walked to the lift when I realised the fury burning in the eyes of my elder sister but I knew better than to ask. We walked down the streets, finding something that catches my eye. We soon entered a shopping mall and a restaurant name immediately caught my eye.   
I said, Swensen.  
Oh, yes.   
I pulled my sister towards the restaurant and squealed in delight when we entered. My face was soon stuffed with food. Gods, I am fifteen but acting like a baby! Many pairs of eyes shoot towards both Aldora and me, and anybody who dares make a wrong reaction or stares too long to be comfortable, they get a vicious present in return. I snorted into my food at the sheer thought of it.   
Aldora looked up from her food and raised her brows at me as I shook my head, bringing my cup to my mouth, trying to hide my smile. Aldora saw right through that mask and sent me a knowing look. I shrugged my shoulders. What can I say?  
We walked through stores after stores, buying needed necessities. That is, until I saw a certain shop.   
Only necessities. Can’t. Shattered dreams. My mind told me over and over again. Not good enough.   
I turned away as quickly as the shop snagged my attention, but wasn’t fast enough for Aldora to not catch my line of sight. Her lips tightened into a thin line.  
“We have enough you know.”   
I shook my head. No, I do not want to increase her burden as she’s the only one paying for everything. I’ll just go on with whatever I already have.   
Aldora let out a long sigh then said, “I prefer the younger you.” I looked at her with raised brows. “At least then you know what you want.” Aldora playfully chided.  
It was my turn to press my lips into a thin line. “The girl you knew is dead. She’s no more as I am.”  
Aldora recoiled as if I had just hit her but then composed herself to say, “No. She’s still in you. Just...hidden. You are still the same girl as you were just more mature and know how to make your own choices. You do not allow others to make choices for you. Your life is your own game to play. You chose your own choices. The risks or the safety. Play it by your rules, no one else’s.”  
For no particular reason, I raised my head high, a sinister smile blooming, “ My rules, no one else’s.”  
Aldora smiled. It wasn't the normal soft sister smile I see so often in my dreams and waking hours. It was a savage smile- one that promises everything she holds. So I returned it with one of my own ferocious smile. This time, my smile was one of promised death. My ice-blue eyes darkened into turquoise blue, holding a promise- just one.   
With that, we walked back to the hospital, discussing our future

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post when I can! Hope you guys enjoyed it!😊 I know the chapter is really short but much longer chapters are coming up!


End file.
